


the suns gonna shine on everything that you do

by limeNsoda



Series: Lawrusso's family life [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Drunk Johnny, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, beach date, brief robby x oc, date, its late and im tired, johnny doesnt really like feelings, lawrusso, more tags to come in future chapters, post cobra kai, short series, sort of shy johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeNsoda/pseuds/limeNsoda
Summary: I kinda decided to start a miniseries of Lawrusso to explore their relationship a bit more, I really love this pairing and thought it would give me some serotonin writing about them.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lawrusso's family life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109963
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! it hasn't been beta read and i was slightly nervous to post it but hopefully you all enjoy it x
> 
> apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors too

The early morning sun peeked through the thin silk curtains that stood draped in front of the entrance to the little balcony. A gentle breeze creeped in and added a slight coolness to the rather humid room. It had just turned July and the sun was starting to burn more, the type of heat that burnt your bare feet if you stepped one step on the patio. 

Daniel was the first to awake of the pair, turning to his left and out of his little spoon position to face his peacefully sleeping boyfriend beside him. He admired him in the beauty of the gentle light that illuminated his features whilst Johnny was still asleep. His dirty blonde hair was slightly scruffy, a few strands sticking up, Daniel very carefully stroked them down, afraid to break the spell, and gently cupped his jaw in his hands. Waking up in the mornings together is something Daniel had always enjoyed in the past 4 years they’d officially been together. He loved waking up with a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Johnny’s face in the crook of his neck, just little bits of affection like that made Daniel sure he was loved. 

Whilst Daniel was lost in his mind about how in love he was with his boyfriend (they never called each other that out loud, it was more of a mind thing that both of them knew they were boyfriend and boyfriend,) his deep russet eyes met with the cool sapphire ones that lay opposite him. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips before he left a gentle peck on the other man’s lips. “Hey,” he said softly, stroking Johnny’s jawline with the pad of his thumb, Johnny leaned in more to his touch and looked at Daniel in absolute awe of the sight that lay aside him “hey,” he replied in the same tone as Daniel’s before giving closing the small gap between them with his lips. 

Before it turned into a full on makeout session, Johnny rolled out of bed and went down the stairs to make Daniel a coffee. He padded into the kitchen and got Daniel’s favorite mug out from the cupboard, it was one of those personalised ones with a picture of him, Johnny and Robby the time they went to Vegas for Robby’s 18th. It had taken a lot of repatching and a whole lot of screaming matches and sleepless nights of worry for both Daniel and Johnny to get Robby to warm up to them but it happened eventually and they soon became a very tight knit little family, Daniel still saw both Sam and Anthony too after the divorce but Robby usually stayed with them which brought them closer. Robby had found a girlfriend, Ciara, and they'd been together for almost a year now. Whenever Johnny saw them together his heart swelled with pride, though he'd rather not admit that. Robby reminded him of when he was his age and all he could think about was how he wished he’d said fuck it and got with Daniel sooner. 

Johnny opened his coffee container (yes they both had separate coffee boxes) and smiled to himself when his fingers ran across a scarlet coloured velvet box, yes, this was the right time.…

***  
Daniel was passed a warm mug of coffee and Johnny came and shuffled down beside him, he wrapped an arm around Daniel’s wasit and rested his head gently on his shoulder. The birds were beginning to sing and Johnny looked out towards the balcony and could see the sky was starting to turn into a pale cerulean colour. 

“Will you be ready to go out at 11?” Johnny asked, his voice still slightly rough with sleep. He and Daniel were going to the beach towards town and do some romantic things together, surprisingly it was Johnny’s idea this time and of course he had his reasons that weren’t yet disclosed to Daniel but Daniel saw it as him breaking out of his comfort zone and actually being honest with himself. Johnny wasn’t into fluffy shit and over the 4 years of their relationship he’d done a few bits here and there but usually it was Daniel who initiated it. In fact, when Robby came home one night, slightly panicking, explaining how he’d be inviting this girl over, it was Daniel who helped him prep the table and make the dinner, though Johnny did clean the place up a bit. Daniel enjoyed seeing him with the duster.  
The pair both basked in each other’s company until they both went to the bathroom to get washed together. It was a tight squeeze in the tiny bathroom but it saved time, kind of….

Robby was over at Ciara’s for the night so Johnny and Daniel could have the whole place to themselves which you know, excited them seeing as they didn’t have the opportunity much. Ciara was training to be a beautician or something, one night Robby came home with some baby blue acrylic nails on and explained to a very confused Johnny that Ciara needed someone to practice on which was nice of him but Johnny was tempted to ask how he’d wipe his ass with them. 

***

At 11am both men left the house hand in hand with smiles on their faces, joking all the way to the car. The car journey was pretty smooth, Daniel watched out the window as Johnny focused on the road ahead, one hand on the wheel and the other placed tenderly on Daniel’s thigh. The azure sky rolled above and small white clouds were strung along. The sun’s rays reflected off Johnny’s sunglasses and Daniel began to think to himself again about how lucky he was to have such a great soul in his life, and one to call his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment Johnny has been fearing the most, what will Daniel say to being Mr Daniel Lawrence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a massive thank you for your kind words on my last chapter! it's given me motivation to post this chapter tonight x
> 
> This one is longer than the last so get comfy, grab a drink and let's see what happens...

The beach wasn’t too far away from where they lived with it being a short 15 minute drive. Daniel wasn’t too sure what Johnny had planned but he was looking forward to it more than anything. After watching the blur of small, picturesque houses you’d usually see on a postcard go by they eventually pulled into the parking bay where the unending sea’s crystal waters stretched along the horizon. The rays of light glittered along the waves as they softly doused the sand and the smell of sea water filled the air, it brought Daniel back to ‘84 when he used to practice on the beach with Mr Miyagi. He smiled to himself whilst reminiscing on the good times with his first best friend who soon became his second father. Johnny noticed him smiling to himself and copied Daniel, taking his hand in his as he locked the car and slowly swayed their hands in a slow rhythm as they walked onto the sand. Johnny’s hands were warm homely and enveloped Daniel’s in a loving embrace; Daniel felt like the only person on the beach with Johnny as contentment and relaxation filled the air. 

The pair wandered up the beach through the sea, the cool waves felt refreshing as they caressed the pair walking through. They both had their hands connected and with their free hand, both carried their pair of shoes. The sand was soft beneath them, their footsteps making a gentle trail behind before the waves carried them away towards the everlasting sea. The sky was completely empty of clouds, just a pure azure picture hanging up above and the cries of gulls erupted through the air. 

They stopped on a bench that looked out onto the seafront, the wind was getting more prominent with them near the sea but at least it was warm. Johnny saw a kiosk not too far behind them and asked Daniel if he wanted anything, there was a bit of debating whether Daniel wanted a cold drink or an ice cream but in the end he chose an ice cream, vanilla with chocolate sprinkles to be exact. Johnny nodded with a smile and strolled off, Daniel watched the blonde head of hair walk into the distance and then turned his head to face the ocean ahead of him. He spent a lot of his time alone reflecting on life and the good in it, god he was so happy right now, he had an amazing boyfriend (there it was again), a successful business which didn’t crumble when he divorced Amanda, a great ex-wife who still loved and accepted him and he was so grateful for robby to also be welcomed with open arms by. Life had never been simple for Daniel, Johnny too. He’d been lying to himself for way over 30 years and although people may have thought he was happy in his last marriage, deep down he wasn’t. He kept the facade of a loving and happy marriage for a long time and now things were different and he felt so real, so accepted and just himself. No one had ever made Daniel accept and love who he was more than Johnny did. 

Whilst deep in thought he didn’t notice Johnny coming back with two cones in his hand. He acknowledged his presence as he warmly passed the cone over with a grin. Daniel observed it carefully, “perfect, just the right amount of sprinkles,” he thought to himself before planting a chaste kiss to Johnny’s cheek and thanking him.

***

By 3-ish they decided to take another stroll up the beach and back to the parking bay where they decided to just sit in the car with the air-con on as the heat was starting to become almost unbearable. Johnny had text Robby asking how everything was to which he replied with a thumbs up emoji, Robby was aware of Johnny’s hopeful plans for this evening, he wanted to run it by him first, see if it was the right time. Johnny felt a bit embarrassed asking his son if he should propose to his boyfriend but he was reassured when Robby said yes then followed it up with a happy: “so I have two dads now.”

Johnny decided to go for a drive, it was getting late and he wanted to make some sort of nice dinner to set the mood before it got dark. He pulled out the bay and decided to take a scenic route, through some grassy hills and also through the town which always looked nice during the summer. The shops were colourful and bright as the car slowly went past them. The warm wind blew through his hair and there was a slight murmur of conversation near the cafes as they passed. His free hand rested tenderly on Daniel’s thigh, thumb rubbing small circles which made his boyfriend hum in contentment. 

***

By the time they got home the sky was becoming a swirl of apricot and salmon as the sun began to set, it was starting to get noticeably cooler too which both men were thankful for. Johnny wasn’t the best chef, he saved that for Daniel, but tonight he figured he’d try to make something simple, like a bolognese. He had this recipe on his phone, not the greatest idea of his and he couldn’t even read it but hey, how hard could it be? He told Daniel in the morning he would be cooking dinner to which Daniel looked at him with an eyebrow raised and asked: “is that such a good idea John?” 

No it wasn’t. He demanded Daniel “go relax” you know, take a shower, have a bath, watch TV so Daniel, reluctantly, bounded upstairs and Johnny waited until he could hear the shower running upstairs. Daniel takes forever in the shower whereas he would only be in there for about 5 minutes, Robby took about 10 but Daniel took half an hour showers and Johnny started to get curious of what he was actually doing in there. 

Johnny had left the spaghetti in the pot to boil for nearly 20 minutes and then realised the stove hadn’t been turned on, he cursed to himself whilst looking out the window and looking at how the sky was gradually getting darker. He was getting frustrated and was tempted to just call in a pizza, set it out on the table and when Daniel came downstairs he’d hold his hands out wide, all proud and exclaim: “surprise! I can make pizza now!” and then bullshit to Daniel who’d been in the shower for so long he wouldn’t have heard the delivery man but couldn’t do it anyway because about 10 minutes after the shower went on, Daniel walked down the stairs, dark chestnut hair still wet with a towel tightly around his waist. Daniel knew what Johnny was thinking and replied “I decided not to put a hair mask in this time,” so that’s what he does. Johnny and Daniel both had this thing where they knew what each other were thinking, the joys of being together for 4 years...

***

Daniel helped Johnny cook in the end, it was more romantic that way and Johnny thanked himself for screwing up. They ate their dinner in comfortable silence, a few bits here and there about Robby and Ciara and how nice she is and how she is so Robby’s type. 

Once they finished Daniel put the plates in the dishwasher whilst Johnny went to the bathroom to mentally prepare for probably the biggest thing in his life, Daniel had been married before and Johnny presumed he was the one who got down on one knee, but this was all completely new to him and he was terrified. 

When Daniel had gone upstairs to put some t-shirt away Johnny scooped the velvet box out the coffee pot and slipped it into his jean pocket, he called Daniel down and asked him to meet him outside. 

When Daniel entered the backyard Johnny was standing looking out towards the horizon where the sea was in sight, he looked tense and Daniel slowly but surely padded over towards him. He stood next to him and looked over at Johnny who was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white vest top. The night’s cool air brushed past his fair skinned face, causing his blonde hair to move with the wind. He was looking ahead at the bright lights of amber and diamond white twinkle up ahead. The lilac clouds lay above the summer’s twilight with tiny stars sprinkled all over the sky. Daniel could see the outline of the sea with miniscule ships and cruises floating upon it. A gentle smile of contentment tugged at his lips as he turned to Johnny.

“Okay Daniel, I want you to close your eyes,” Johnny softly demanded to which Daniel obliged, his eyes fluttering shut quickly. Johnny’s breathing hitched as he slipped the box out of his pocket and slowly got down onto one knee, his hands shook slightly as he released the clasp and the beautiful golden ring began to glow under the starlight.  
“Johnny when can I open them?” Daniel asked curiously, slightly curious at what his boyfriend was actually doing.  
“Now,” he replied sternly. 

Daniel’s eyes widened and his hand clasped over his mouth as he took a minute to process what was happening, a gasp left his lips as Johnny spoke.

“Daniel Larusso, will you marry me?” 

Daniel nodded through tears and Johnny shot up, instantly embracing him. “Of course I will, Johnny Lawrence!” he sobbed happily. They both shared a sweet yet passionate kiss and Johnny placed the ring delicately onto Daniel’s finger, they both stared at each other deeply before Daniel rested his forehead against Johnny’s, laughing softly as they both embraced surrounded by only themselves and the twilight above them….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this mini-chapter! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the bachelor party and Daniel has some fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I've been pretty busy with college work so my updates have been a little late. This is the final part of this story but I have so many ideas planned out for more within this series :)
> 
> I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, as always, comments of your thoughts and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> !! - this chapter also references panic attacks

The bright lights danced and the music blasted throughout the venue as Johnny, Bobby and Jimmy took their seats at a circular table at the far corner of the room. It was 6pm and a Friday night so it wasn’t a surprise that the bar was starting to fill up with customers. As the day went on it was starting to settle in to Johnny that he was getting married to Daniel. Tomorrow. He was going to be Daniel Larusso’s husband and if someone had told him back in ‘84 he would marry that scrawny little kid standing opposite him at the All Valley he would knock them out clean. Yet here he was with a golden band shimmering under the bar’s fluorescent lights on his ring finger, the other on Daniel’s. 

He felt guilty leaving Daniel at home whilst he was out actually having a good time but Daniel insisted he go out with the Cobras whilst he spent time with Robby who brought Ciara along, apparently her dad was going to drop by which made Johnny kind of anxious because he’d never met Tony before but Daniel was more warm and sociable than him so he left that anxiety slide for a while. Hopefully it wasn’t too awkward either….

The trio ordered a few beers and made a toast to Tommy and joked about Dutch’s lengthy prison sentence, as always, before guzzling the beer down and ordering another round. Since properly getting with Daniel 4 years ago, Johnny had made attempts to cut down his drinking. It certainly wasn’t easy but he got some professional help just as Robby decided to move in and he made sure to only drink on certain occasions and tonight was an exception. He used to always hear people in movies and shows saying that a bachelor party was meant to be the best night because it’s the groom’s last night as a ‘free man’ but Johnny didn’t see marriage to Daniel as some sort of prison sentence so he made sure to make a point of that if anyone said anything. 

They’d been about 3 beers down before they made an exit to the other bar not too far down from the last, they hadn’t quite made a plan of how many to go to yet but when did any planning happen with Johnny Lawrence? Not often. 

“You ever tried rum, Johnny?” Bobby asked with a slightly tipsy grin on his face, Johnny scrunched his nose up and shook his head “isn’t that the shit pirates drank?” he replied, staring at the liquors lined up behind the bar. Bobby sniggered “you saying my wife is a pirate?”   
“No….”   
“3 shots of dark rum, please!” and before Johnny could protest, the bartender slid a shot glass of dark liquid to him which he just drank without a word. It burnt the back of his throat, he cleared his face and grimaced, slightly in shock of how Bobby drank it like it was water.   
“Your wife likes this?” he asked, very confused which was heightened as he was slightly drunk.   
“Yeah it’s her drink of choice, loves the stuff,”   
“You pull her out the sea?”   
“You tell her that tomorrow and see what she does,” 

*** 

“Are you sure you’d rather spend the night in with us and not go bar hopping like dad is?” Robby asked, feeling slightly insecure. Daniel shook his head adamantly, “Robby I’d much rather have a quiet night in with you and Ciara’s family than wake up tomorrow and not remember a thing,” he responded surely, which Robby took as a slight jab at Johnny. They’d opted for a lowkey family thing at home instead of a huge pub crawl and strip clubs so they waited for Ciara and Tony to arrive and then do something. Daniel did feel kind of silly, he didn’t have any proper friends of his own and he didn’t fancy going out with Johnny’s group because quite frankly, they were Johnny’s friends, not his. He also felt bad for Robby, he should be out at parties or on dates with his girl at his age not celebrating Daniel’s bachelor party. Still, it was nice he had Tony dropping by to be in his company. 

About 6:30pm there was a knock at the door which Robby answered and in walked Ciara and Tony. Robby greeted them both, giving a gentle kiss to Ciara before leading her to sit on the couch, Tony walked over to Daniel with a plastic bag in his hand, he passed it over to Daniel with a friendly grin “Ciara told me you like margaritas, I work as a bartender so I got some stuff to make them for you,” Daniel laughed shyly, he was touched by the gesture  
“Oh you really didn’t have to do that-”  
“not a problem, sit back and let me make ya one, it’s your big day tomorrow!” and so Daniel went back to the sofa, not without giving Tony a warm side hug which wasn’t one of those awkward ones. 

He said hello to Ciara, he was very familiar with her now, she was like a part of the family and Daniel warmed to her right away. She was ambitious, friendly and confident, she very slightly reminded him of Amanda. They spoke about her aspirations of becoming a beautician and how she’d been offered a job at a nail salon nearby and the conversation swiftly moved onto the big day and Tony joined them, handing over a margarita to Daniel which he took happily. 

As the night went on they decided to watch a film, Daniel couldn’t remember what Robby said it was but it was a distraction from his inner thoughts for a short while. Halfway through he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him, he felt himself tense up and subtly made his way outside to get some air. He looked out onto the view ahead of him and took slow breaths, he was anxious, very anxious. He was marrying the man he loved and had loved for well over 30 years and told himself he was supposed to be excited, so why did he keep having panic attacks throughout the past week as the date drew nearer? 

He heard the door slide open and looked back to see Tony. He walked over to stand beside him and joined him to look out onto the sea horizon. “Look man, I get it. Marriage is scary, you’re committing to this person for the rest of your life and that’s a huge thing,” Tony spoke softly. Daniel sighed, still not taking his eyes off the picture ahead. “I’m worried because what if I mess up with Johnny? What if this is just a one sided thing and he just wants to make me happy-”  
“Daniel, do you hear yourself? From what I’ve heard your man absolutely adores you. Ya know, Ciara comes back from yours beaming saying ‘dad, Robby’s parents are so nice, you can tell they love each other’ and when she told me you two were engaged, hell she was sure this would be a beautiful thing. I can tell your step-son thinks a lot of you too and you know what kids are like, they know when people are off or not right with each other, I know I did when my ma brought home her boyfriend. Look, what I’m tryna say is, other people can see how deeply Johnny loves you, he worships the ground you walk on. And often we don’t see it ourselves.”  
Daniel thought about what Tony was saying to him and it made himself relax a little.   
“Does she really say that stuff about us?” he asked, Tony let out a hearty laugh, shoulders shaking with every laugh “yes she does, my daughter is one smart girl!” he patted Daniel on the back before turning to go back inside “trust me, it’s the same for a lot of people before the big day, as long as you show him you love him, you’ll get it back. It’s getting cold out here, why don’t we go back inside and I’ll make another one of my special drinks?”   
“I’d like that,” said Daniel, following behind. 

***

At around midnight, Johnny stumbled back home. Ciara and Tony had left around 11:30 and Robby had retired to his bedroom so Daniel expected Johnny to return home like he had, admittedly he thought he’d be home later but Johnny is full of surprises. He helped his drunken fiance take his shoes off and gave him a glass of water to sober him up, Johnny gave him a lopsided smile before holding his hand out with a flower in it. Daniel laughed and took it off him, admiring it. “I saw it on the way back, it reminded me of you!” Johnny slurred. It was a beautiful amber coloured rose and Daniel giggled at it “that’s so thoughtful of you Johnny Lawrence, but why does it remind you of me?”   
“Because you’re beautiful that’s why,”  
“that’s very sweet of you now let’s get you to bed,” and Johnny followed his orders.

As Daniel got into bed, Johnny wrapped his arms around his waist and drew him closer to him. Daniel knew for sure, he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! xx


End file.
